


Le temps

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [28]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Malgré ce temps qui passe, leur lien demeure, ils s'aiment et s’aimeront toujours…
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Le temps

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'ai écrit ça cette nuit, avec cette fanvideo en fond ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lK81EPrcUig&%3B
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Toute sa vie, Helen avait vécu avec l'amour de John ; la tendresse dans son regard, la douceur de ses gestes, la chaleur de son corps. Ils étaient comme un tout, une évidence. Qu'importait les obstacles et les aléas de la vie ; elle avait toute confiance en son mari, en eux. Elle l'aimait plus que tous, et chaque jour elle lisait son adoration dans ses yeux.

Il lui semblait que tant qu'ils étaient un, rien ne pourrai les séparer, rien ne pourrai leur faire de mal.

Qu'importe le temps et les années s'écoulant une à une, laissant sa trace discrète sur eux, ces rides aux coins des yeux, ce corps plus ronds, ce regard qui se fatigue... Ce n'était pas le corps de l'autre qu'ils aimaient mais son âme. Ils s'aimeraient toujours.

Et puis Thomas était mort.

Ce fut comme si Helen était déchirée de l'intérieur, comme si on lui avait volé un morceau de son cœur. Elle ne savait ce qui était le plus douloureux ; la disparition de son fils, ou le fait que le Reich derrière lequel John et elle s'étaient rangés par conviction ait assassiné son bébé.

Et la distance de son maris mettait entre eux était si destructrice ; il s'enfonçait dans les arcanes du pouvoirs, droits dans les griffes de cet aigle qui lui volait son époux.

Son monde s'était écroulé, pièce par pièce, et elle avait vécu comme dans un brouillard. Son aimé lui offrait encore ces regards d'adoration, mais elle les voyait désormais derrière le brouillard de la douleur. Seules ses filles restaient des phares dans ses ténèbres, peinant à éclairer ce père toujours plus dans l'ombre du Reich.

Perdue dans sa douleur et ses tourments, Helen ne vit pas John se perdre a son tour, cachant sa douleur et son cœur à vif derrière cette croix enroulée qui les suivait de partout...

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, le sur que c'était trop tard. Sa fille déchira cette illusion dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée ; John et elle étaient devenus des monstres, ils s'étaient perdus, pour eux même et pour l'autre.

Le temps, avait laissé sa trace sur leurs corps, et plus encore sur leur âmes. Lorsqu'elle regardait son époux, elle ne voyais plus cet homme magnifique. Elle voyait les ténèbres et le mal qui avaient remplacé son âme, lorsqu'il avait cédé à la peur, pour elle et les enfants.

Elle voyait l'homme qu'elle avait condamné a mort, et dans son ombre, celles des gens qu'il avait condamné... Et dont elle avait aussi le sang sur les mains.

Ils allaient mourir dans ce train, mais c'était pour le mieux.

Et John et Helen seraient a nouveau ensemble, un.


End file.
